Downfall
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: Destiny defies fate when an angel falls in love with a demon. So what happens? Chaos in heaven and hell of course. 1x2 Discontinued.
1. It Wasn't Meant to Be

Summary: When people find out that the two last princes of the angels and demons walk among them and learn of the power each holds, new threats begin to arise…

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: 1X2, 3X4, possible sallyX5

Warnings: Possible Relena and Hilde bashing, violence (…what can I say? U.U I'm a violent child ), and maybe some torture while I'm at it. (oh, yes and the really long author's note at the bottom, beware…!)

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing…never have….never will…but if I did… .

**Downfall**

Duo smiled and looked at the picture of Heero he held in his hand. He had found, after the war, that maybe being a salvager wasn't what he wanted to do with his life. And once he came to that conclusion, he had also decided that he wanted to find Heero.

Finding Heero was hard, after all J didn't train him to disappear from enemies for fun. He was the "perfect soldier" after all.

Well…the perfect soldier wasn't so perfect when he found him. Sure, he was still on his feet financially, but it was obvious to Duo, and seemingly no one else, that Heero didn't care anymore. He didn't care about his life or anything.

In fact, Duo thanked Shingami that he was there when he was…he saved Heero from committing the worst mistake in his life…

Perhaps beginnings should start at the beginning then, hai?

"Hilde," Said girl turned around and looked at Duo Maxwell and tilted her head a bit. "I think I'm going to go and leave."

"What!" Hilde questioned, eyes wide. "Why!"

Duo sighed, bangs falling over his cobalt eyes. "Well…" He drawled slightly to make her calm down a bit, "I decided that I want to find Heero."

Hilde scowled slightly, she turned around. "And what makes you think that he'll want to see you again?" She threw back darkly at the teen.

"Because I hope that he'll forgive me." Duo replied, guilt pulling in his chest as he remembered the hard to forget moment.

"He won't want you back, Duo. Just stay here with me." Hilde said, putting and arm around Duo's shoulder as she tried to give him an embrace.

_"I'm sure that Relena would want you more any ways…" Duo mumbled, "She obviously likes you."_

_Heero looked slightly hurt, "Duo…" He whispered as he stared at the braided boy._

"_I'm going to go and live with Hilde. I'm sure that you'll be fine." Duo turned away, leaving Heero staring at him._

Too bad he didn't know that after he left, Heero didn't go to Relena like he told him. Too bad he didn't know about the depression…

_"What are you doing!" Duo screamed, shaking the former Wing pilot back and forth by his shoulders. It was almost impossible to get through to the guy. The lightly done (and luckily not too deep) slashes on the wrists were bandaged haphazardly in Duo's rage._

"_Leave me alone." Heero said, turning away from Duo as he pulled sharply out of his grip._

"…_Heero…" Duo said, choking back on tears. "Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_Would it have made any difference?"_

"I didn't mean to hurt him…" Duo whispered to Quatre who looked at him on the verge of tears.

"Of course you didn't Duo." Quatre whispered, handing the braided boy a cup of hot tea to help sooth and calm him.

"I said I didn't mean it…" Duo said, 'I never said I was sorry…' 

"He probably just needs some more time to think things over." Quatre explained.

"What…what do you feel from him, Quatre?" Duo questioned, looking at the blonde haired boy with grief-filled eyes.

Quatre sighed, lowering his head as he placed his empty cup of tea on the table, "Regret….loneliness…it's like a never ending depression in his aura." He said, looking up at Duo now, "I don't think it was just you leaving."

"But I hurt him. More than any one else." Duo whispered back, head hung as he bit his lip.

_"Leave me alone."_

"_No! How can I leave you here—"_

"_You did before." Heero said, getting up from his spot and walking to the door. _

"_Heero, don't walk out on me…!" Duo said, a sort of pleading sound in his voice._

"_No." Heero turned to look at the braided boy he once loved coldly, "That's your job."_

"He'll come to his senses." Quatre explained, pulling Duo back from his memories. "Besides, you two were meant to be."

"What do you mean?" Duo questioned, tilting his head.

Quatre looked up, blushing slightly, "W-well, you read about it all the time. You know… an angel and a demon…" Quatre said in a sort of shaking voice.

"You…you didn't tell Heero about my secret did you?" Duo questioned after hearing the word 'demon', looking at Quatre with dark and foreboding eyes.

"No…of course not." Quatre replied easily, for he didn't tell Heero. That was Duo's job to do. "Did you tell Heero?"

"No…" Duo mumbled to himself, loud enough though that Quatre could hear him.

"…Well maybe he'll forgive you if you tell him."

"Now why would he do that?" Duo retorted back with a jester face back on. His mask.

"Well…" Quatre said with a thoughtful look on his face as he mused for the moment.

"_Are you sure Trowa?" Quatre asked with giddiness._

"_Yeah…" Trowa replied, Quatre acting like a little kid going to the zoo, even though they were at the zoo. Well, more like the travelling circus Trowa hid in, but close enough._

"_The trailer's this way." Trowa said, pointing at a silver trailer as Quatre followed with a smile on his face._

_OZ had control over the world and Quatre was surprised when he got a sudden call from Trowa, saying that he had Heero in his care._

_They both walked into the trailer to look at the comatose Heero, barely moving but alive none the less with bandages covering his weak, and severely wounded body._

"_He's alive!" Quatre replied merrily, happy that the pilot that self-destructed was alive and not dead like he, and the other's minus Trowa, had thought. Some sort of golden aura twirled round the silent teen, like a red one for Duo Maxwell. "…And unconscious?"_

"_He's been in a coma since I brought him back." Trowa said simply, looking at Quatre as he managed to hide a blush. He always did like the blonde, there was something about his kind and caring presence. "He's very injured and lost a lot of blood."_

"_Oh…" Quatre nibbled on his lip as he looked at the slumbering pilot. He couldn't sense that aura and he missed it. _

"_What are you doing?" Quatre questioned, looking over Trowa's shoulder as he saw Trowa flip Heero over carefully to not jar any of his numerous injuries._

"_What's that?" Quatre said with wide eyes as he saw Trowa cut some bandages on Heero's back. The white cloth uncovered an odd symbol in the middle of the teen's back._

"_The sign of an angel."_

"Well?" Duo asked impatiently, tapping his foot.

"I'm sure that if you tell him everything will be all right." Quatre said with a smile, glad that he encouraged Duo to go and talk to the former pilot.

"Quatre…" Duo questioned, sensing that the empathetic teen was up to something.

"I'm sure everything will work out perfectly fine." Quatre repeated, closing the door with a smile as he turned to look back at Trowa who was hiding in the shadows.

"Did you tell him, love?" Trowa questioned as he wrapped his arms around Quatre's smaller frame.

"No. Duo should tell Heero first." Quatre said, sighing as he relaxed into Trowa's embrace. "Heero's was gold."

"Yes, that means that he's of the royal ones."

"Lucky." Quatre laughed as Trowa kissed him lightly on the neck. "Duo's was red," He continued.

"Most Demon's have black." Trowa replied.

"So he's royal also?" Quatre replied. It had been Trowa to find out Heero's secret (which the pilot didn't know Trowa knew about) and Quatre who had stumbled upon Duo's secret.

"Yeah…" Trowa whispered, kissing Quatre again.

"Well," Quatre said with a smile as he kissed Trowa back. "They're meant to be together in more than one way."

"Agreed, Quat, agreed."

TBC

Author's note:

Woot! Yes…another story to put up (yea?). So many new stories I'm working on…my mind thinks way, way too much…. Arg!

This is the story behind this story: got bored, got a cold, was extremely sick with high temperature (delusional?) and thus slept a lot. Mind wanders in the sugar plum dreams of mine mingled with war and thus sprouts a new story.

I hope people like this; there may be some Relena bashing. See, a friend of mine who supports 1X2 pairing doesn't like R so she'll be helping me with this (thanx Vrunka for the support! Glad I got ya hooked on GW). Don't kill me for that. Oh, and there may be some Hilde bashing. I kind of made her evil in the chapter. Or at least that's the impression I got…

That's about it, I think at least. . There will probably be more 1X2 than the other story that I did (Life's Pain, which I think sucks . my demon child) Ahem… any ways…. Auf Weidersehen!

Liebe, Red Tail


	2. Destiny Defies Fate

_**Downfall  
**_By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

Chapter Two: Destiny Defies Fate (Problems Thus Ensue)

"Heero, it's best that he left you." Relena tried to reason, smiling sweetly as she entwined her hand with Heero's, gazing at the depressed and stoic former Gundam pilot. "We can have a happy ending—without _him_." She seethed violently inwardly, swearing to kill the braided pilot for hurting her Heero. Even saying that braided baka's name was a torture in her mind.

"Relena," Heero sighed, not bothering to look at her, "I just…I don't think that this is right…" He closed his eyes as he slowly untangled his hand from hers.

He turned away from her to look at the casting sunset.

Relena looked shocked before tears welled up in her eyes. She angrily wiped them away, a confused smile coming onto her face instead. She remembered what he had told her last time they had met and she found him crying; she needed to be strong—if not her him, then for herself.

"Heero," she laughed in a nervous tone, "W-what do you mean…?" she trailed off, hoping her voice hadn't hitched.

Heero didn't look at Relena. She gripped his sleeve, waiting for a reply.

"I just," he paused with a sigh before proceeding on, "somehow I still feel like he's there, looking over me."

"He's not, Heero." Relena assured, "If he ever comes near you again he'll have to get through me." She gently embraced him, holding him tighter when she didn't feel him pull away. He never did anything anymore. In fact, Relena was sure that if she weren't there for him he wouldn't even eat properly or continue living.

He rarely ate, and something was obviously bothering him. He didn't try and hide the dark circles under his eyes, thinking no one cared and Relena was always there to comfort him, day and night. She wished she could kill Duo Maxwell for doing this to him…and to thank him, for now Heero was hers, and hers alone.

"Come on, its lunch time. I'm sure Marie will make us something good." Relena pulled on his arm, smiling sweetly as she tossed her hair behind her. She grinned at him, getting nothing but stony blue eyes looking at her.

"I'm not really hungry…" He muttered under his breath, loud enough for her to hear.

Relena's smile faltered as she opened the door when she heard his words, "Silly!" She laughed with a frozen note hanging in them. "You said that and skipped breakfast also. You have to eat lunch, or else!" Heero flinched inwardly, knowing if he didn't, or did, then she would shower him with hugs and kissed.

He shivered.

"Are you cold?" Relena questioned, thinking it was a bit nippy out there.

"No." He replied mutely.

Marie, the cook of the Peacecraft estate sighed heavily, looking up to the sky and seeing the rain clouds coming in to dampen the already depressing mood lingering in the air. She looked at Heero and her eyes softened, wondering if the teen did know that he was heir to the Heavenly realm.

'God, will you help your son or let him suffer? He's withering away.' She prayed mentally, she herself, a cook also in the Heavenly realm sent to watch over the stoic teen. 'He's hurt again because you forced fate to part him from the one he's destined to be with.'

Long ago, a demon fell in love with an angel. Due to the demon's persistence, the angel began to look at life differently and, in time, also fell in love with the demon. Too bad the demon was prince of the Dark Realm and the angel prince of the Heavenly Realm.

When both ruling god's found out about the relationship, the God of the Heavenly Realm was furious, demanding the fates to change his son, and heir's fate to live with an angel and not that of a demon. Mixing of the pure blood was forbidden after all.

When fate was changed, destiny refused to meet demands, secretly tying together the two that were fated to never meet again. Slowly, the two boys withered away, forgetting smiles and slowly being broken forever by the fate the Heavenly God bestowed upon them.

As a last ditch effort, they sent them to the Human realm, giving them no memories and merely the marks of their race to live with. When old enough, somehow they would bring them back to their home, the place where they belonged.

Rumors were they were kidnapped, yet nothing was declared publicly and none of the realms forgot about their missing heirs. Many enemies to the crown, or nationalist that were fanatic about killing the opposite race, plotted to find the two and do what they could to bring about their idea's or wishes…

Marie shivered as she fingered the scar trailing down her upper arm to her elbow. She had been caught in the heavy crossfire between the two races. She had adamantly supported the relationship of the two. They did deserve something along the lines of normalcy.

"Marie!" Relena sat at her chair, leaning over the table to smile at Heero brightly. Heero had his head bowed, his long bangs shadowing his face and eyes. Tapping her foot on the carpeted floor in agitation at the delay, Relena opened her mouth to speak again.

Marie came huffing into the roof, a tray resting on her shoulder. She, with a ease experts had, laid the trays for their lunch out on the table. Relena nodded in thanks, waving her hand in dismissal.

"Thank you." Heero mumbled to Marie. She turned, expressionless for a moment before a smile crept onto her face.

"Your welcome, hun." She turned and bustled out the door. She smiled as she leaned against the wall, age on face looking older as she sagged into herself. 'He must have seen me glaring at her.' She chuckled.

"Honestly," she rolled up her sleeve, prepared to start on the dishes, "You would think that Pagan and her mother would raise her with more manners to treat everyone as an equal."

"Really, Heero, Marie doesn't mind at all. She's been in the business since my mother hired her for me." Relena babbled out in the dining room, waving a fork around as she passionately spoke. "She's just a servant…"

Heero numbly stared at his untouched food and ignored the chattering Relena sitting across from him. Standing from his chair, she ignored Relena and turned to walk out of the room.

He leaned heavily against the wall outside the dining area. Clutching his chest, Heero closed his eyes, "Duo… why does it hurt so much? Why can't you just leave me alone?" The hall remained silent to his questions.

Two red eyes watched him, watching his every movement and actions. A toothy smirk soon graced the face of the shadowed figure.

Why did he feel that, somehow, there was a whole piece missing from him—like an unfinished puzzle? Why did everything seem to be destined not to bring happiness for him?

He turned around and heard something move. He jerked to attention, pulling away from the wall to stand in one of the less shadowed corners. His eyes narrowed. "Who's there?" his voice was still cold as ever—the years not dimming the effects of the training beaten into him.

"Me."

Heero jumped at the voice coming from behind him.

An arm slithered across his chest from behind and he jerked to turn around, only to be held in place with an arm wrap tightly across his mouth.

He struggled to free himself, slamming his foot down on his captor and elbowing the shadowed person in his abdomen. Still, his captor wouldn't relent.

A strange smell filled the air, sweet like honey and he felt his eye lids droop. His body sagged against the lean body pressed against him.

He felt hot breath against his neck; "Soon everything will be alright as it was meant to be, _mein Engel_."

Then, his world was stolen away by darkness.

**_TBC_**


	3. Thinking of Him

_**Downfall**__  
By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)_

Chapter Three: Thinking of Him

He couldn't help but sigh heavily mentally. His fingers tapped on the table's surface, drumming to a soft beat.

Duo stared at Hilde with dull eyes, nodding ever so often when the bluish-haired girl paused in her story of how the day flew by for her.

It was his way of showing her that he was listening—even though he wasn't really. Too bad she would never know.

Bowing his head as he sagged into the cushions of the sofa he was settled in, he couldn't help but chuckle darkly.

Hilde seemed to blame Heero for all that happened, even if it was his fault since he left the stoic brunette by himself.

Currently, the two of them were sitting in a quaint little diner on the L2 colony, taking a break from the rush of the working hours at the salvage yard. It was a small, but growing business. Hilde was happy with how everything was turning out—she even hired some other workers besides Duo to help with the blooming business.

With the recent further in science, inventions were booming and new technology was sprouting, putting the use the scraps of mobile suits that littered outer space.

Sighing heavily once more, this time out loud, he turned his face to look out the window on his right. His eyes were drawn to the bright and sunny day outside, relieved at any level to look at the clouds that passed by to reveal buildings above. For some reason, it made him loose that feeling of anger that was bubbling up inside him slowly but steadily enough.

There was no doubt about it; the colonies were indeed beautiful in their own way but mother earth couldn't be doubled by any like. She was a one of a kind, untamed unlike what mankind seemed to think now a days. They had mastered rain, clouds, and so many other ways to remake nature's simple, but beautiful masterpieces. Too bad they were wrong—it was the fierce beauty that created earth and her majesties. That was something mankind would never be able to recreate.

Just like Heero.

He had a wild strength hidden under his gruff exterior, something that seemed so dangerous to him and others. And that was exactly what drew the American to the reckless Japanese pilot. Whoever had said opposites attract may have been right—except something between the two seemed to drift and get screwed up along the lines.

"Duo?" The braided American looked up, blinking as he registered his mind must have drifted off—again. He was back in the diner.

Hilde frowned and gently laid a hand on Duo's upper arm, smiling reassuringly. It was a silent sign of comfort to him; she was there for him when she needed someone to talk to.

He smiled at her, mask once again on, "Yeah?" Duo questioned, feeling somewhat uncomfortable with Hilde pressing herself at him sometimes. It just wasn't right that he still loved Heero and allowed himself to stay with Hilde. Didn't she catch the subtle hints he gave her sometimes? He only wanted to stay friends with her, nothing more and nothing less.

Biting her lip, she closed her eyes, "You were thinking about Heero again, right?" She rubbed her temples with her fingers, looking as if she was fighting off a migraine.

Duo smiled weakly at her, something she didn't see with her eyes closed. He chose to remain silent.

The question didn't even have to be asked—there was just about no doubt in his mind. Her fury rose but she masked it well, something that she had learned to do over the years.

Her eyes opened to catch the last glimpse of the small nod Duo gave her when he realized she was staring at him.

Yep, no doubt in her mind. Her hand clenched at her side, grasping the hem of her skirt as she managed a small, weak smile towards the direction where Duo sat, slowly sipping his drink and eating large bites of his sandwich now and then distractedly.

Duo continued to watch out the window. Some children ran by, laughing as they tagged one another. His eyes flickered to them, following as they made their way through the crowded streets. A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips, eyes twinkling at the awakening of a distant memory.

She grabbed her glass gingerly and shot a smile at Duo, mind darkly thinking of all the ways she could hurt Heero if she ever got her hands on him for changing the once bubbly teen so much.

"Just don't go all self-destructive on me like last time." Last time, it was alcohol. The time before that was a razor… and then, well—he couldn't even remember the time before that.

Duo shot her a reassuring grin. "Promise." Hilde stared at him for a couple moments, as if testing the truth of his words. Satisfied with whatever she saw, she nodded.

He seemed so distant and out of his normal character. Or at least the character Hilde had been graced to witness.

"Don't think badly about him, Hil'." Duo mumbled, taking a small sip of his cola and looking at her while flashing a smile, trying to perk up and slip his mask back on while cursing himself for letting such a slip happen in the first place.

"Hm." She took a sip of her drink. Putting the glass back down on the coaster, she snorted, "It's not that easy—you're not yourself and he's to blame."

"No," She turned, jumpy at the sharpness of his voice at her.

She frowned in confusion, did he not think the same thing? All Heero would ever be was an emotionless bastard, some of which was due to his upraising, but that was beyond the point. The bastard had hurt **her** Duo, but…she sighed and cast a longing glance at the former Gundam pilot who was cheerfully having an animate conversation with a waitress.

"Duo?"

He didn't respond.

Hilde sighed heavily and shook her head. She readjusted her cap.

"Is there anything I can get for you, mister? What about you ma'am?"

"Ah, no thank you." Hilde flashed a smile at the nervous waitress. It was obviously her first day working at this diner.

"What about you, sir?"

Duo smiled wickedly at the girl, making her take an uneasy step back. Gulping, she didn't take another step back and planted herself to where she was standing.

"Sir?" she questioned with her head bowed, a blush adorning her freckled cheeks. Her flaming red hair was swept into a ponytail that bushed over her shoulders in a curly mess.

"Well…" Duo drawled out, looking at her name tag, "Jenny…"

Hilde raised an eyebrow, looking between Duo and the young waitress. Then with a sigh, she ate a chip on her plate, leaned over and…

"OW!"

Hilde smacked him upside the head when she noticed him working his ever-familiar charms on young lady. The very charms that she had fallen for in the first place. Duo had shown her the world in a new light.

"What was that for?" The braided teen pouted, making Jenny suppress a giggle behind her hand. When Duo glanced at her, she flushed once more and mumbled if he wanted anything else.

"W—"

"No thank you, Jenny." Hilde flashed the girl a reassuring smile. Nodding gratefully at the shorter-haired woman, the waitress scurried off to go and attend to other customers.

A cute pout still on his face, Duo crossed his arms, "What did you do that for?"

"You were scaring her." She shoved another chip in her mouth.

She could be mad at Duo, but then she could also thank him for whatever happened between them that allowed the two of them—just the two of them—to be together.

"Ready to go?" She slipped some money on the table to pay for their meal and she adjusted the beret balanced on her head once more and grabbed a shopping bag that was for the weekly groceries between the two.

Business couldn't be any better for the two of them at the salvage yard. The two of them were having the time of their lives. They were working with their passion (together, Hilde mentally added, which made the whole thing more worth while) and weren't like some of the other estranged soldiers wandering around with no destination.

"Yep!" Duo cheerfully said, leaning down and grabbing a bag rested by his feet, nestling it under his arm safely. It did take a lot of begging from a certain stubborn business man to get this chip to help them finance their stock better and in a more organized fashion.

Strolling down the street, Hilde smiled and radiated happiness when she walked beside the man that she hoped to one day date, even marry. She smiled dreamily and a blush didn't fail to reach her cheeks, painted them a rosy red color.

Duo stopped, the item under his arm clattering to the floor as his hand didn't quite reach the doorknob. Hilde walked right into him, knocking herself out of her reverie. She blinked in confusion and leaned over, looking to see what had the retired elite pilot stopped in his tracks.

And she saw a note, stuck to the door by a dagger glinting at them in a mocking manner under the artificial sun...

...And the note was about Heero.

**_TBC_**


	4. Lucifer

_**Downfall  
**By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)_

Chapter Four:Lucifer (Welcome to Hell,_ Engel_)

Heero opened his eyes, blinking to refocus his vision as his eyelids felt like they had weights on them and his body protested when he tried to move. Wondering how long he was out for, and why he was sleeping in the first place, he struggled to piece together the last memories that he could remember.

Something about a sweet smell, and someone grabbing them. He shook his head, sighing; whatever had happened to him made no sense. Other than that, all he received was a headache. He touched his forehead gently, trying to ease the building tension.

Why did he have a feeling this wasn't even the tip of the iceberg?

Distantly, his trained ears picked up hushed voices drifting to him from what he could assume was the hallway behind the door of where he was located in.

He took this chance to turn his gaze to examine his surroundings. The bed that he was lying on was comfortable, like a cloud. The soft velvet of the comforter was like a calling to the much-wanted sleep he had deprived himself of. There was a fire crackling in the old stone fireplace, roaring as it heated the warm-looking room. The color sequence consisted of reds, shades of gold, black, and even some violet here and there. He saw a window, but the glass itself was a color of… black glass? Heero frowned.

He didn't recognize this room. It certainly wasn't one of Quatre's mansions—his rooms tended to be more airy and peaceful in a richer simplistic sense.

Wait a second, he thought while looking around to find himself not putting a name to the room he found himself in—knowing that it definitely wasn't in Quatre, Relena's mansion, for that matter.

First off, there seemed to be some rule in her book of decoration to not have black in the household, all-pastel and bright colors.

Second off, well… Relena seemed to think that any colors other than an airy look were too ugly. She said that black was what Goths and posers (she had even said that Duo was a poser, pretending to be the God of Death!) worshipped and wore. How people could worship a color was beyond him.

Personally, it looked to him like he was in a glorified version of Duo's room…

He froze.

Duo's face coming to his face. He bit his lower lip, swearing away the picture of his ex's face. He clenched his fists to fight off the emotion roller coaster he was riding. He felt a deep pain, as if a knife was forever imbedded in his body when he remembered what happened.

"_Heero," Duo began, "I think that we should start seeing other people—"_

"Are you sure that it's him?" A voice questioned, making Heero pull out from his depressed thoughts and instead listen intently to what they were talking about.

He narrowed his eyes; "We can't allow any screw-ups this time." Were these the people that had captured him?

"Yes, m'Lord. We're sure." A different person, with a lower voice this time, replied. Heero raised his eyebrow, wondering exactly what era he was stuck in. Since when did people address others in such a manner?

The door opened and Heero swung his feet over the side of the bed, body tense and his eyes narrowed into a glare as he prepared himself in a fight or flight stance, stumbling to his feet.

The person who walked into the room was more or less shocked that he was up and about obviously.

"My!" The person gasped, confirming Heero's suspicions that he had the advantage of shock and surprise. "I didn't expect for you to be up and about so soon!" The person continued, Heero noting there was a hint of disdain. The other figure in the doorway, dressed in weird black robes shrunk back at the glare the older man that had been called the 'Lord' of the household or where ever he was sent him.

"Who are you and where the hell am I?" The man laughed as if Heero had just said a joke. Wing's pilot growled, narrowing his eyes even more and sending the man his infamous death glare.

"That's just the thing!" The older man laughed, his laughter rich, reminding him of Duo's laughter. He forced all thoughts of Duo away from his mind. "Hell!"

"What?" Heero questioned, now confused.

"We're in Hell." The man replied, looking at his watch, "And my little Devil's should be catching my son right about now. I must say, that Duo is just a little Shinigami, isn't he?" The older man laughed.

He blinked when he heard a 'thud' and looked over to where the heavenly guest was, now out cold once more on the carpeted floor.

The older man, Lucifer, shook his head and let out another hearty laugh and snapped his fingers, calling for the servants to pick him up gently and put him on the bed.

"Watch over him," the man commanded as he walked over to the door, "Make sure that he doesn't get away or get hurt before my son comes here." He added mentally, 'I can't have these two get caught up in my own personal battles. They've already suffered enough for, oh what was it—a century? Two?'

A lady, long blonde hair and red rose lips smiled, bowing as she curtsied to her with the small and obviously tight fitting clothing covering her hour-glass shape, a seductive smile on her lips all the while. "Of course, my lord." There was a purr in her voice, and the look in her eyes would have sent shivers down the King of Hell's spine if he weren't immune to it already.

"Don't mess with the two of them, Temptation." The older ruler hissed, spinning on his heels to attend to business. Stalking to the door, he exited and closed the door. Somehow, he regretted putting her in charge of watching the brunette angel heir.

He sighed while at a pause in the hallway and looked at his watch; almost time for his little minion scouts to be back with news from the outside world and his son. He jumped, the quiet halls filled now his little cell phone ringing to the song "_Great Balls o' Fire_".

Grumbling about how small they made the portable devices now, he managed to find the sleek black object in his robes and looked at the caller ID and opened it easily with a smirk growing on his lips, "Hello?" Lucifer grinned when he heard the voice of who was calling him, "Oh, hello! What a pleasant surprise…"

"PLEASANT SURPRISE MY ASS!" A woman screeched across on the other line, "LUCIFER GIVE ME MY SON BACK THIS INSTANT!"

Lucifer couldn't help but wince at the booming voice, pulling his ear away from the mobile phone and stuck a finger in his ear, rubbing it as he glared at the idiotic device and the person on the other line.

Then, putting on his sweetest singsong voice, he cheerily replied, "Whatever to you mean, my **_dear_** winged one."

"Cut the crap, damnit!" The woman seethed, cursing the ruler of Hell and everything associated with it, "I am **_NOT_** your winged one and you know that better than anyone else!"

"I'm hurt." He pouted, "How can you accuse me of having your son before you shout at anyone else?"

The woman sighed, "Fine!" He could hear her shift on the other side, the telltale rustling of her skirts brushing against clouds filled the background silence. "Do you know where he is?"

"Why," the man couldn't help but grin, "With me of course!" He jerked the phone away just in time to hear the long, longer than long, stream of profanity slipping from the angel's mouth.

The King of Hell, the God of Death himself, and proud father of his cute little baby Duo Maxwell, wondered just WHY human's exactly thought that angels were all sugar-coated sweet. The person who thought such was seriously deluded.

TBC 


	5. The Writings on the Paper

**_

* * *

Important notice: THE CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN RE-EDITED AND CHANGED FROM CHAPTER TWO ON. _****

* * *

**

_**Downfall**__  
By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)_

* * *

Chapter Five: The Writings on the Paper (Double Trouble)

* * *

"_Heero," Duo smiled. He wrapped his arms around Heero tightly before pulling back. Today was their two-year anniversary. _

"_Duo," Heero even let a small smile tug at his lips to help celebrate the occasion._

"_I think that we should break up." The world seemed to freeze for a moment. "We're only eighteen and we're getting ourselves in too deep. We've never seen other people before—how do we know if we're meant to be with each other?"_

_Duo, mentally, was screaming at himself—what was he doing? Where was this coming from? Oh, God—please—what was he doing? Why couldn't he say what he really wanted to say!_

_It was as if he had no possession of his actions or body. It was like watching a movie, some tragic love story. A pang of fear hit his heart._

_Heero had his head bowed. He was pulling away, distancing himself. Tears were lining his lashes._

'_HEERO!' Duo's mind screamed. The braided man fell to his knees after Heero left, dashing off into the rain. He had remained where he was, rooted to his spot._

"_No…" the feeling of something else controlling him was gone, Heero with it._

"_I…I love you, Heero…" A small, velvet box fell to the ground as Duo brought his hands up to his stinging eyes._

"_Boys… dun cry… boys don't c-cry…" He wasn't even sure if he was, or if it was just the rainwater running down his face._

_Inside the box, lay a small gold band on a miniature plush cushion._

"_Heero…"

* * *

_

Duo woke up with a muted cry, sweat making his skin feel sticky and sick. He panted as he tried to regain his sense of reality.

It was just a dream—no, a memory. Duo calmed himself down. He looked up, noticing that he was in his room, now dark. The blinds were closed, but he could tell that it was already nightfall.

His eyes drifted off to look at the time his clock said, '9:54'. He let out a loud yawn, stretching his arms above his head. Blearily blinking away the sleep, he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He closed his eyes, trying to fight the memories that the dream brought up.

"Concentrate," he mumbled in the growing darkness, "What happened?"

Hilde. He was walking with her. Leaving from somewhere—a café?—and the groceries dropped. An egg splattered on his shoe. Luckily, it was the only thing breakable—right? He growled, trying to keep his mind on task. He needed to know exactly why, not analyze the situation with all the minor details like in the war. He sighed at the thought—he was really screwed over for the rest of his life.

A note.

He jumped from his bed, instantly regretting it when a wave of dizziness washed over him. It passed as he regained his sense of balance and surroundings. He shook his head weakly—just a spell.

He opened the door, hearing it creak loudly in the silence. "Hilde?" he called, stepping from his dwelling into the hall.

His socked feet padded lightly on the hardwood floor. He saw some light flashing, changing periodically, and walked in the direction of said lights. He leaned against the doorframe.

There she was.

Duo smiled at the sight—Hilde had the TV on mute, a dinner plate on the table in front of her, snoozing away happily.

Fearing of waking her, he instead chose to grab a blanket and drape it over her sleeping form. He smiled, wanting to ruffle her hair. He looked at her like a little sister.

The note he remembered was lying there, slightly ripped from when he had torn it from the dagger sharply.

'_We have what you think yours. You're to be next and last.'_

He set the note down and sighed heavily, running his hand through his hair to fix his disarrayed strands. He winced, pulling a couple strands accidentally. He really needed to braid it again.

"Hello." Duo gasped, jerking around.

"Oh, shi—"

It was too late.

Another note fluttered to the floor as Duo collapsed into a shadowed figure's arms. The person shifted the precious cargo while lifting Duo onto the man's back.

A smile once more was shown, white teeth grinning in the darkness. The lass continued to sleep on, oblivious to all other actions occurring around her.

Silently as a cat stalking its prey, the cloaked and shadowed figure escaped into the silent night...

"Perfect." were his parting words.

When Hilde awoke the next morning, all she found was a note that read, "_The last is none the less the least needed."_ She called the police, but no evidence was found to show, or even further suspicions of foul play other than the two notes and the dagger.

"Duo," Hilde whispered, clutching a pillow on the couch she was sitting on. "Please be all right." _And you too, Heero. '_If…if Duo fell in love with the guy even once, he couldn't be all that bad, right?' She took a shaky breath, 'Right.' She reassured herself. Somehow, she felt as if even being involving in the situation was dangerous. She closed her eyes, 'I'm in way over my head I guess.'

_**

* * *

**_

TBC

* * *

Can you imagine how pissed I was when I left out Duo's capture? Thank goodness I reread over this story when doing an update. It was absolutely horrid! I feel so ashamed. 


	6. Twice the Temptation

_**IMPORTANT NOTE: PLEASE REREAD CHAPTER AND ON FOR THE REVISIONS (CHAPTER FIVE IS ACTUALLY THE UNREAD CHAPTER)!

* * *

**_

Downfall  
By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

* * *

Chapter Six: Twice the Temptation

* * *

Duo crossed in arms, slightly in confusion and the other half of frustration. "So," he drawled out, looking each of the people in his or her eyes, "You're telling me that I'm "fated"—" Doing the famous quote motion of course—"to be with Heero for ever and ever and ever." 

The woman beside him nodded, flipping her hair behind her back. "That's about it."

"Yes." The same woman said, to her own comment, only in a lower tone of voice. It held almost a gruff bite to it.

Duo double-took on that, wondering why the person was commenting on hr own stuff. Then again, "So who are you?"

The woman grinned evilly, "Cerberus." Duo stopped the shiver that almost ran down his spine when he saw the long lines of sharp, pointed canine teeth in her mouth.

"Aren't you supposed to have three heads?" Duo looked at her, "And be a dog?"

"I'm a watch dog, sounds better than a watch woman, baby." A different voice from the woman said this time, looking at the one known to all of them as 'baby Shini'.

"Sounds like your selling watches." A person commented.

"I could be." Cerberus grumbled, crossing her arms. "Don't temp me, Temptation."

"Oh, you have no idea." Temptation purred with a smirk wickedly. "How do you think I have fun, besides messing with our little baby Shini and his lover here."

Duo heart sank at the mention of Heero. He felt a cold feeling washed over him, reminding him of how lonely he had been without the stoic blue-eyed brunette. He tried to make up with Heero, really, he did, but something always stopped them, like a barrier and tended to make things worse.

It became one of the lowest points when Quatre tried to play matchmaker, having past experiences with his sisters after all.

"Don't mind Cerberus." A cute little child said while licking her lolly-pop, "She just has split-personalities instead of three heads. That's why her voice sounds funny all the time."

"Who are you?"

The girl giggled, licking her lolly-pop some more, "Discord and chaos!" She smiled at him and her eyes held a cold gleam in them, making Duo remember how looks could be deceiving. Quatre was a good example, especially when under the influence of ZERO.

"Now, now, my minions," Lucifer swiftly entered into the room like a King, though the impression was shattered when he began grinning like a Cheshire cat as he nodded his head to them and they likewise. "What is on the agenda today?"

Envy sighed, rubbing her head as she nudged Temptation in the side sharply for muttering something to her, "Each time that you say that, Lucifer," her eyes narrowed as she gazed up at him, "It seems to mean something else each time."

"Why would that be?" Chaos questioned innocently while blinking to show her long lashes, choosing to then looking at her lolly-pop after had her words spoken.

"Because he wants all your candy." Temptation whispered, "Do you like candy?"

"Do shut up." Lucifer hissed and Cerberus growled, grumbling as her other "heads" began to hold her own conversation with, well…herself.

"So you're my Dad." Duo raised an eyebrow while pointing to the guy with the cape and scythe in hand.

Lucifer nodded, sweeping himself into a glorious bow. "At your service."

Duo stared at him for a moment, "Why was I left alone then to fend for myself on the streets of L2?"

The occupants in the room lapsed into an awkward silence.

"It wasn't so much the fact that I abandoned you," Lucifer obviously winced when Duo said it in that way, "It was simply that you were already wasting away."

Quirking an eyebrow, Duo propped his head against his hand and tilted his head in question. "How so?"

Lucifer chuckled lightly, taking a seat in his chair. "I forgot that you don't remember." Once more, a laugh followed the statement, only this one seemed more distant. Lucifer's eyes were clouded, caught in a distant memory.

"You and that Heero made an excellent pair. Contrasts do attract, after all." He sighed and leaned his head against the backboard to his chair. "But God—" he laughed here at his own private joke—"forbid if there is a mixing of the breeds. An angel and a devil?

"You were sent down to earth to have another chance at a life—a better life—instead of thoughts without your beloved angel. However, that plan backfired for the Lord of the Heavens, as you can see. I strongly approved of your relationship, but… ever since you left," he paused and added, "and Heero as well—thing just haven't been the same with the terms."

"Terms?"

Chaos sighed and put her hands on her hips, glaring at Duo, "There's a war going on, idiot!"

"A war?" Duo repeated, lost in distant memories, "Okay—look, I just finished fighting a war, like, two years ago! That's enough fighting for me—hell, the nightmares are an added bonus, right?"

Hell, anyone could tell his dreams were nasty if they happened to be in the same room when he woke up from a sudden fright. Heero obviously learned that the hard way. If only the other brunette knew how much Duo dreamt of him in those nightmares, screaming as he watched his only love die.

"Duo?"

"Huh?"

"You seemed distracted." Temptation leaned over, letting her obvious cleavage draw his eyesight. Duo pulled away from her slightly. "I can help take away the…distraction." And licked her lips.

"Oh shut it." Lust mumbled, crossing her arms, "I'm the one who should be saying things like that."

"No," Temptation smiled innocently, "You're just the emotion, not the action." Lust glared. Envy yawned.

"So," Duo looked around the room. "Why are almost all of you women? I mean," he smirked evilly, "Is it because women tend to do the sins more than men?" (1)

The women glared at him.

"We tend to like this form more than that of a male."

"Ah."

"Well," Envy smirked, "In your case, Temptation would be a man."

"Yea—hey!" Duo protested, glaring at her cutely, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm simply stating an obvious fact. You do understand that you are fighting a loosing battle. I know that you wish you were with a certain guy. What if he was already hooked up with someone else?" Duo's cheeks heated up, "After all, I mean, you **_did _**say that you wanted to see other people."

He ignored her and decided it was better to get back onto topic if they were ever going to get to the bottom of this whole weird…situation?

Clearing his throat to stop the taunting and the random conversations floating around, he spoke to all of them, "And I'm meant to be with Heero, you say?" There was a definite tug at his heart, which he ignored. Heero made it fairly obvious that he never wanted to see Duo Maxwell's face again, ever. "Who, by the way doesn't like me."

"Are you sure about that?" Temptation whispered in his ear, making Duo jerk away from one of the seven sins.

Duo glared, Heero's hurt face appearing in his mind. Forever scarred with his hurt eyes, drowning in anguish. "W-what are you talking about?" Duo stuttered hesitantly, fearing how the woman could sneak up on him without a sound. Didn't she ever stop with her advances? He already had his heart set on one person, and that was forever Heero.

There was a silence in the room before Envy stood up, laughing coldly in all her glory. "It looks like baby has a little jealousy towards a certain girl who was looking after Heaven's little heir."

Eyes narrowing with fury of having that known, and said out loud, Duo seethed with barely contained anger in his seat. "How dare you…" Him jealous of Relena? Ha—that was a laugh. She should take a part time job as a comedian.

"Oh, you know it, doll." Temptation chose now to interrupt, "You want him and to—"

"Hiya!" Chaos shouted, jumping on the table and throwing her lolly-pop at Cerberus who glared, reaching to pull the object out.

Her hand froze, holding onto the stick.

It was stuck…in her hair…

Her eyes twitched. Chaos was cackling on the table, head thrown back. "You little…" She lunged for the younger-looking child, whom nimbly leapt out of the way.

"Everyone sit down." The room darkened, the walls twisting and bending as if the room was warping with them in it. Duo gripped the chair handle.

"I want my son to be happy." Lucifer's now serious eyes met Duo's own, holding his gaze before he broke their silent contest and continued on, "They were meant to be."

"Well," Envy said, licking her lips, "I'm with Shini all the way, whatever plan."

"We already have Heero Yuy in our custody you might say."

Duo perked up, "Heero? He's here? Where—why? How did you get him here?" Questions continued to pour from his mouth, some repeating themselves as new ones spurted from his howling screamer.

"He's elsewhere. Currently, he's being baby-sat by…"

* * *

The curtains hanging from the canopy made him feel more secure, and not as open to the world. He looked with wary eyes at the woman that was supposed to watch over him or something that was slowly inching closer to him. 

He knew she was, probably during the times that he blinked. The distance between them was growing small, if not by mere inches or less.

He held back a heavy sigh, knowing that he was still tired from whatever drug they had administered to him while they abducted him from Relena's mansion.

He shivered at the name, knowing by now the police were alerted about his disappearance. Maybe she thought he committed suicide or something.

He heard a sound and look up, jerking back when he saw that woman, whatever her name was, closer that he would have liked, eyeing him like candy, or like Relena would.

He shivered at the name, again.

Heero looked at the woman standing in front of him seductively, a gleaming look in her eye as she looked him up and down. Why that slightly unnerved him was beyond him.

"Who are you?" He all but growled at the woman.

She walked over to him, "The person you've been dreaming of for so long." Her red lips were so close to him, making him inch away in a disturbed manner.

Where was he and why were all these people acting in some creepy manner?

"What the hell…?"

"Exactly," the woman cooed, licking her red lips as she leaned in, this time to whisper in his ear, "The Angel King will be so happy when he learns his son is alive and not with that little Devil Prince." Heero's eyes widened.

"W-what!" He pushed the girl off him but her grip held him and he felt weak all the sudden, and that made him become frantic. He never liked, nor experienced being helpless until Duo came and broke his soldier mask.

"You see, the King is willing to do anything to stop what the Stars are trying to say. He refuses a mixing of the bloods," Leaning down again she grinned when she saw him tense, "Even if it means sealing him away!"

Heero's eyes were wide at her last words before, slowly, his eyes drifted close after his vision swayed and blurred before darkening into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Um…" Temptation raised her hand meekly, gathering the King of Hell's attention. 

"Yes?" He questioned, drumming his hands on the table and hoping that the woman would finish so they could go on with the report and all that jazz.

"Hey!" Duo interrupted, his eyes wide, "If she's Temptation, then how can Heero be back with Temptation also when she's here?"

The God of Death laughed, "Well, you see there's this thing we can do where we spilt and—"

"Uh…" The demi and lesser gods and goddesses looked at one another, wondering how many times they would have to go over something like this.

"What is it?" He looked around, "Everyone?"

Sighing heavily, Chaos got up on the table and walked over to the King, "How man times to we have to tell you, old man, that we CAN'T DO THAT! Only YOU and SHINI can do that!" She all but screamed in the elder man's ear.

"What!" Duo's chair fell backwards since he stood up so fast. His eyes were wide, cobalt blue irises filled with worry for Heero.

"So," Temptation drawled, looking at her nails in a bored manner, "Hurry up and go save your little Prince already."

"Yes, the King of the Heaven's is willing to do anything to stop the mixing of bloods." Cerberus looked up, obviously the new head speaking when Duo was silent, "Yes." She continued in a lower, manlier, voice this time. "I agree." Said a squeakier one afterwards.

"Where is he!" Duo questioned, looking to his 'father' for answers.

"Down the hall, big doors with angel wings. Ya can't miss it." Cerberus piped up, in a squeakier voice this time.

"You had better hurry," Duo looked with confusion, "Or you're friend might already have a seal being placed on him."

"What the hell does that mean?"

The 'watch dog' grinned, "It means he won't retain any of his memories." Those words were enough to send Duo shooting down the halls like a bat out of hell, dashing towards where Heero and 'Temptation' lay.

**_

* * *

_**

TBC

* * *

(1)- I'm not trying to be sexist. I myself am a girl so I'm not trying to insult anyone. I'm just trying to add some light humor here, like Shakespeare would.

Other than that, please ignore my stupid OC's for the moment. They won't hold any greater positions in the story or turn into something like a girlfriend to Duo or Heero and so forth. They are simply there for the mentions of mythology (Cerberus, etc.) and to further the portrayl of Hell. They're also thrown in for comic relief. Don't we love that?

in Liebe, Red Tail


End file.
